A Court of Glass and Shadows
by cfishy
Summary: The Valg have come to Prythian. Hundreds of years after both series conclude, the children and old favorites must fight for their homes, their family, their various crowns, and for the right thing. Mostly this about original characters with the habits or tendencies of old favs. Many will fall in love, but only some will survive this war. Starting Sept, posts once a week.
1. Background and notes

A Court of Glass and Shadows

*SPOILER WARNING FOR KOA AND ACOFAS

* * *

UPDATE:

Now I will uploading every Thursday. This story has 3 parts, and each section accompanies a time jump. I have completed the first draft of this story, and while editing and some rearranging will take place the story is set. Thanks for your support in this!

* * *

Hello all,

This is a crossover that is about all of our favorites children! I'm really excited to start working on this project, but please know that this will include EXTREME Kingdom of Ash spoilers, as well as ACOFAS spoilers. In this story, the Valg have gotten into the world of Pythian and a delegation go to ask their world neighbors for help. This is a long war, and my outline slates for three majors parts. It will take the characters YEARS to defeat the Valg once and for all.

Set a few hundred years in the future of both worlds, I created a new character guide. I made this for myself to help when I was first writing these characters, but it won't hurt to put it here too! This tale will mostly be from Bear and Haesel's POV, but please be prepared for perspectives from all characters old and new, I love writing from Feyre's perceptive she notices everything.

After reading KOA and the passion of healers I wrote a story title ACTOAR rewritten with a 4th sister. Karlene is that fourth sister that I created, and such have written her into a prominent role. While one will not be confused about what is happening, I would suggest you dive into that story before reading this one. The reasoning behind this is that a healer defeated one Valg king, there might have to be a similar situation in this story.

I think it's important to note, that currently, I don't have posting schedule. I don't know what or when I'll be working on this story, for that I am sorry. I am not willing to commit to saying one, without knowing I'll be able to deliver. This likely will have posts only when I'm impassioned by the story.

Of course, both series belong to and were created by the ever-talented Sarah J. Mass.

**Story begins next chapter!**

All kids are separated by their parents and then are in age order, and only kids who will have a significant role in the coming story have been named, thus far. Also other important characters not in the cannon series!

**Night Court:** Feysand kids: Berramy "Bear" and Finnin

Nessian kids: Crius and Runa

Elzriel kid: Phesdo

Illryian Generals: Erik Weilt and Seyar Weilt (like wilt but with an extra e sound thrown in)

**Winter Court**: Kallias and VIviannes kids: Calder, Ellis, Damien, and Tolnoma

**Summer Court**: Tarquin and Karlene's kids: Remi and Cassidy

**Day:** Helion and Lucien are on father/son terms

**Throne of Glass kids: **

Manon and Dorian's children**:** Aster and Aureline

Aelin and Rowan: Ransley, Quintin, Valeryn ,Haesel, and Eilinova

Elain and Lorcan's kid: Maia

**And how I'll be pronouncing them:**

"Bear-a- me"- Berramy "Sigh-rus(t)"—Crius "fin-in"—Finnin "roo-na"—runa

"f-said-do" Phesdo "Cal-der" –Calder "elle-is"—Ellis "Day-me-on"—Damien

"toll-no-ma"—Tolnoma "REM-e" –remi "Cass-a-dee" Cassidy "Ash-ter"-aster

"azure-line" Aureline "rains-ly" Ransley "Quin-tin" quintin "hazel or "hey-zul" Haesel

"Val-er-ree-an" Valeryn "El-i-no-va" Eilinova "my-ah"maia


	2. Before

**Before: **

**Karlene: **

Gathering together was a good idea. The bad idea was bringing an army. Meeting with the High Lords of Prythian and the kings of the East was a good idea. There were things stirring, people going missing. War was coming. As much as I would like it to be not true, war was very nearly upon us.

Everyone was meeting, inspecting troops, making plans for when the invading army truly came. The scouts that were stealing lone magic users, were nothing compared to what was coming, the ones caught said as much.

I was in the healing tents, everyone else was at a practice pitch over a mile away in a field. Remi and Cassidy were helping me arrange things for the sore muscles and bruises that would come in later.

"Mom," Remi called from edge of tent line. If the fear wasn't clear in his voice, well, the scent rose swiftly from all around.

The sky was dotted with black winged creatures. They looked for all the world like some giant cross between Attor's and Illryians. I knew, from Azriel's spies, that these were Ilken.

"The alarms, love, go ring them." I told Remi. It would make him a target though. "Cassidy, go, winnow the children out of here."

Both of them were gone before I could say another word.

I ran towards the middle of the camp, I would be able to hold a shield best there.

Ilken didn't respond to magic, but healing was something different. I was truly the only one who could do this.

I wrapped a great golden dome of around the camp, hopefully it would be large enough that the others would see it. There once was time that I couldn't hold a shield against even an Illyrian, but not anymore. I had trained and worked so that this shield would hold. I had stopped trying to make shields of other things, and used some odd form of my healing power to make a shield. The ilken were charred by healing powers and so were incinerated upon touching the shield.

The first of the ilken hit the shield and were charred. Still they threw themselves against it, hoping that one could get through.

Remi rang the alarms then everyone came running to the middle walkways where my children could see and winnow them. Cassidy and Remi would winnow somewhere far enough to be called safe. They took as many as he could winnow back to the ships. Armies didn't move alone, camp mothers, children, wives, elder advisors were all here.

Everyone else was on the field so far away.

Cassidy and Remi made trip after trip, and I could tell that they were lagging. They were still so young. Still they would not stop until they were completely out of power or they got everyone out.

Large and larger chunks fell from the sky, meaning more of the ilken were getting through before being charred.

I hated to tell my children to not come back, to not save the rest, but there was only one or two more groups left. I could hold it that long.

Remi flashed before me, said something my pounding ears couldn't hear, then disappeared again.

There was no one here. I was all alone. The others didn't come for us. They must have never seen my shield. I let it drop.

Everyone was alive and that was enough.

…

**Finnin:**

There was no sign of Aunt Karlene, but a few drops of blood. Remi had said his mother's nose was bleeding heavily before he left with the last group.

Tarquin was destroyed, and everyone else shaken. Aunt Karlene had delivered every High Lord's child since the last war. She was the most trusted, most kind person in this world.

Mother was convinced she was taken, not killed, Uncle Tarquin too.

I didn't know. I didn't know how we were going to beat the Valg, but having our most powerful healer stolen from us was not a good start.

We needed help.

Auntie Armen had been world jumping for fun, but she had found a world which might be able to help. It was directly next door, in a way that worlds were next door. Auntie Armen had also heard of Valg impact. They had survived this threat.

Bear would go. Bear always got to do the things that mattered. Bear would go and we would all rejoice when he brought back help.


	3. Chapter 1: The First of Many Meetings

**Chapter 1: The meeting **

**TERRASEN **

**Bear: **

I had never been so nervous. I wasn't the nervous type, I had always known what to do or what to say, but here, well, I knew little about this world. Not that I would be staying long.

In this city, there were few fae, and a few people of other races. Mostly human, which was disheartening, and discouraging for the war effort.

Lucien, Calder, and I were the emissaries who would beg for help. My father had Armen look into other worlds after he watched someone fall through ours into the next, days before I was born. He had intended to leave well enough alone, but the Valg were proving to be too slippery an opponent. They claimed many things, that had all turned out to be untrue. They were evil and we would not cooperate with them. Now we had very little time to learn all we could about them.

The portals or doors to the other worlds could only be opened under celestial events. Something about the stars effected things between worlds, making things more connected. Mother had desperately asked me to come back under the same portal, in the same night. She was worried, but knew that we had to do this.

One of the Valg kings had met with the high lords of Prythian, asking for my world to open our door, so they might funnel their troops into the next world. They asked for many things, all in the name of returning the elder brother's wife. She hid herself in another world for a reason, my father said. When King Orcus had not given a satisfactory answer to that comment, and the other lords were inclined to end the meeting, the King attacked their minds. It took all of my mother and father's concentration to protect the minds that were weak. The king escaped and raiding parties began that day. Sacking villages and taking people. They were kidnapping the soldiers of our army, and citizens alike. Hybern threatened to join the Valg if everyone in our world didn't band together. There was no beating an alliance between our own world's people and the dark creations. Even with nearly every country vowing to fight together, my father was not confident in our victory, and so we were here.

The Valg were not fae and they were not human, they were something more resilient, harder to kill and we needed help. We needed help or they would bleed into this land.

"I've never seen such a pure thing." Lucien looked at the bone white walls of the castle. The whole city seemed new, too clean, too pretty.

"It's clear they are still recovering from war." Calder said shyly. He had begged to come along, and we weren't going to deny a future High Lord anything. Finnin had joked that we were making a club of future High Lords. We all had hoods over our ears, but from the looks of passersby they knew from our size alone what we were. They didn't seem too concerned, only wanted to see who we were.

"Then let's head into the palace." I suggested. As if we could just waltz in. "I want to leave as soon as possible." It wasn't just for my mother, but I felt stifled here. Like my magic was repressed, sluggish. If I called on it, wouldn't doubt that I would struggle to call my usual amounts.

"We talked about this, we will claim to be royals from the island of Prythian, claim it is small, as it is, and explain the truth to the monarchs only." Lucien reiterated for the hundredth time.

"I would like to know if the valg have touched this land, before we go into this meeting." Calder hissed.

"Oh, lets go around and ask all of the merchants if they have heard of demons who delight in pain." Lucien snipped. "It will be obvious from their reaction, their questions, whether they know or not."

We had no cause to worry though. We led with the fact that we had information about the valg threat, and were ushered inside the sleeping castle.

The few stewards, guards, and servants we saw on the way were all human. They walked swiftly as if we had brought the plague with us.

They set us in a room, an office or solar of sorts. Claiming that they needed to wake the Crown princess as the king and queen were away. It was only moments, though, too fast for her to have been asleep.

"What fear you bring with just one word." A drawling imperious voice said from behind where I had sat. I stood to greet this princess. She had chopped golden hair, and turquoise eyes. Undeniably fae, and powerful. The room thrummed with her.

"The Valg are a true and dangerous threat, they attack our lands daily, with more promises to bring an army through to our world soon." Lucien navigated this menacing female.

"Are you from _our_ world?" She plopped into a seat and gestured around for everyone else to so as well. This didn't feel like a discussion to have sitting, but I took her lead.

"No." Lucien answered honestly.

"My mother is away. I can't raise an army without her orders. How dire is this threat? Convince me to commit treason, or you will have to wait two months for a reply from my mother."

"Two months!" Calder swore.

"Well, six weeks," She amended. "She is in Doranelle, arranging my sister's future." She rolled her eyes, evident that she wasn't pleased with that.

"We need support, very soon, but they haven't funneled their army into our land yet." Calder told her.

"They don't need to." She admonished.

"What?" We all said, confused.

"Are they stealing your people, yet?" She asked causally. The question bore more weight than she was letting on.

"For three months." I informed her.

"Then they have an army already." She shrugged and leaned back. "Guards!" She yelled, towards the hall. "Wake Valeryn and Quintin, bring them here, discretely." They bowed their farewell, and she lapsed into silence for a long time.

A girl with silvery gold hair and sapphire eyes entered the room, and collapsed into a seat next to the princess. They exchanged a look, but no words. When a male, with sliver hair and strikingly green eyes stood behind the princess. Also not questioning the late night meeting, he asked, "Describe your interactions thus far."

And we told her. We told them how they had tried to woo us, and failed. How they were taking our people, attacking our soldiers, and their desire for the wife of the elder king to be returned.

"You have convinced me." She said suddenly, she looked to either of the people she had called in, and they nodded as well. "We will need more time, but we will send someone to teach you about the ways of our military and Valg history."

"I will go," The silver haired male offered, half-heartedly.

"Haesel will go. She is better suited to this task." The eldest told her brother with a wave of her hand. Telling him to go get her.

"Rainsley," He chided at his sister, but was offered a sharp look in response. "When are you leaving?" He asked me. Sliver hair and green eyes, he looked nothing like the people in Night court, or any court. He was gorgeous, all three of them were, but this male was god-like.

"The portal closes in an hour." I told them.

"Well, she won't be packing much then." He joked.

Before I could offer to supply her with anything she might need, he hurried out of the room and took the stairs directly three at a time. Rainsley, the crown princess, ordered us, with a wave of her hand to follow.


	4. Chapter 2: Haesel-L-A-W-G

**Chapter 2: Dawn**

**Haesel: **

I was still awake when Quintin came barreling into my favorite music room. I didn't bother to get up from the piano. He frequently barged in to tell me things I shouldn't know, to read funny passages from books, or just to lament about some boy that wasn't returning his affections adequately.

But when he started speaking so quickly about a threat I was ordered, by Rainsley, to go off and deal with, I had to stop playing. When he kept talking about the other world I would go to, I knew Rainsley chose this for me because of many reasons. I also realized she had invited Val, but not me, to this diplomatic meeting.

That hurt worse than her calling me the disposable sibling, by sending me to the world full of threats. I couldn't very well disobey a direct order. It was better I was the one going anyway. Quintin, though a skilled politician, could not fight his way out as easily as I could. He had none of the fire that the Valg hated either. Val, had little depth to her magic, though she had inherited the wide range of powers that Elena had once had. Val also was leader of the armies and needed to be here to rouse them. Rainsley was crown princess, and also a skilled wrvyen rider. Elinova, well, not one of us would send her into danger.

I had a close friendship with the other monarchs on this continent, Aureline, and Aster. Mother was away to ensure the line of succession of Dornaelle fell to the right person. Sellene was fading, now was not a good time for her to go. We would need the Fae alliance if the valg were returning. Sellene had liberated, or conquered depending on who you asked, the Fae lands so they were all apart of Dornaelle. She was not just a queen, but an empress.

The world-jumpers appeared in the music room, led by Rainsley.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked, not unkindly.

"I don't think I have much of a choice." I pushed away from the keys. "I'll just get a few books, if that's alright."

"You have twenty minutes before the portal closes." The tall one told me. Well he was more than tall. He looked to be built by mountain carvers, who had piled the rocks a little too high. He would be a menace and target on any battle field. His dark hair was cut so to his scalp on the sides, he looked silly with it long on the top.

"Where is it?" Valeryn asked for me.

"Just outside the gates of the city." The red- haired one answered. These three were close, if they didn't mind one answering or another. They were equals or something close to it, that they didn't fight for favor or power over the other.

I was in lounge clothing, not ready to be spirited to a battle field. "Then we better leave, or we won't make it." I sighed, knowing that I would have to rush, when I had been just about to go to bed.

"I'll winnow us, there is no need to run down there." The largest one offered.

"Winnow?" I asked.

"Maybe you call it something else. It's like jumping from one spot to another, instantly." The pale and white haired one offered, kindly. I liked him, he seemed genuinely kind, and eager to be of service.

"That is an extremely rare skill here, so much, that it doesn't even have a name. I can't even do it." I told him.

Quintin, grabbed at my hand, and I was forced to look at him. _Don't tell them every secret about us_. Right, how stupid of me.

"I'm Bear, son of the High Lord and High Lady of Night Court." The giant, black haired one told me, with a shake of the hand.

"Haesel, middle child of Queen Aelin Ashryver Whitethorn Galalthymius, and King Rowan Whitethorn Galathymius."

"Calder, from Winter Court." The pale one told me when he took my hand to shake.

"Lucien from Day Court, and Autumn court." The red haired one added the second court after too long a pause, but I suppose I knew nothing about these courts, so any claim he told me about didn't matter too much. For now at least.

"And Spring." Calder added with a nudge.

"Is there a summer court too?" Quintin asked over my shoulder.

"There is, and a Dawn Court. Summer Court has faced some heavy loses, and Dawn has no heir. So, it's just us." The pale one, Calder, offered.

"Oh, so you're going be a high lord too?" I asked Bear. What a silly name, but it fit his size. I suppose I wasn't one to talk, my name was a horrendous spelling of the plant, massed together with my middle name— Haesel Lyria didn't sound too pretty together.

"We all are." Calder added with a wink. I smiled kindly at him, and leveled a deep breath.

On to new adventures. And hopefully not death or demon possession.

…

"We have all been staying at the Day Court palace, as it sits in the middle of our lands, and offers the strength of a mountain range to our backs, and more deep water ports than even Summer Court has in Antica." Lucien was prattling as we made our way to some meeting room. The palace was gorgeous. It was golden with light even in the middle of the night. The walls held great open spaces for air to flow, and for the view to be magnificent come dawn.

The architecture was superior in every way. The view would have been equally as great in my mind, but the mountains looked funny. I had spent hundreds of years looking at the Staghorns, and to see this other range, felt wrong somehow. It reminded me just how far from home I was, that I couldn't recognize the mountains. Not just in Dornaelle or Antica, but a whole new world.

The people we met with, well, I wouldn't be able to remember their names, but their court was obvious by their appearance. The snow-blasted Winter Court, produced white skinned, white haired individuals; Day was prone to dark skin from the burning sun, same as Summer only the Summer Court people had white hair to boot.

They all wanted to welcome me. Either it was a false lay, or they were desperate. I didn't know which I feared more.

"We would like to begin in asking for advice on how to deal with the valg threat. They have yet to stage their army in one area." Lucien's father, and High Lord, my host, called Helion, asked kindly. I didn't just have remember their names, but their names and who they were to me. We were gathered in a large room, likely the only one without giant open spaces. Before us sat a table cut to the shape of land masses in their world. It was drastically different than ours, geographically.

I didn't need to know anything about the valg progress for my first actions. "I would offer three pieces of advice in the immediate." I looked around the room, trying to see who would take me seriously.

They all seemed to lean in for this piece of advice, their breath held.

"First, I should tell you that I wasn't alive during the third Valg war. I wasn't born more than a decade after. I grew up in the war's shadow." I clarified.

"Yet you know more about the valg than anyone, except maybe Azriel." Bear said kindly.

"Perhaps." I amended, then with a clear voice offered my plans. "I would tell you all to protect and gather your healers. They will be targeted always, with no mercy. Healing, beheading, and fire are the only ways to kill a valg."

"Well, we could have used that months ago, before Karlene was taken." One with golden hair that could rival Rainsley's or my mother's snorted indignantly.

"Don't complain, Tamlin." The High Lord of Summer, I think, snapped. "You didn't lose your mate."

"May I ask if she had skills higher than any other healer, blessed perhaps?" I prodded, lightly.

"Yes, she was given gifts form the Cauldron itself." The male said fondly.

I must have looked blank, because I had no idea the significant of a cauldron.

"It gives this world life." A dark haired male standing near Bear touted, bored.

"Right, well, it was alluded to my mother by the Valg queen, that there is one healer in each world with the power to kill a Valg king. I am not surprised that she was among the first to be taken. I would presume her dead, as she is the greatest threat to them, if your claims of her power are what I am thinking of." I tried to sound kind, and give lots of room for hope without lying outright.

"She is not dead." The Summer lord ground out.

I nodded, as a mate would know better than me.

"So, protect the healers," Another lord prompted for my next piece of advice.

"Shapeshifters. They were used and mutated into the most destructive weapons during the last war. If you cannot protect or enlist those with shapeshifting ability, kill them." I said without mercy or quarter. My siblings and I had long discussed our first steps should the valg come calling once more. What I offered these lords would be our first steps should the valg return.

"I see, would you be willing to tell us more about this, before we order a draft or genocide." Bear's father, the High Lord of Night asked with dark humor.

"The valg infect any one, they possess them in some cases, change them in others, or simply use them to violently and rapidly breed." There were shutters all around. These people had seen monsters with the hearts of valg. I plowed forward. "The shapeshifters were used as blood hounds, they would hunt my mother, the Witch Queen Manon, King Dorian, or any other person of value. They could easily infiltrate any group or court, and since they were shapeshifters, many were none the wiser. They are deadly, and even before they became a favorite weapon of the Valg king in our world, they were hunted down and banished from most every royal court. They are still the most distrusted citizen in general." I told them swiftly, it felt wrong to tell them grievances that Maia had confided in me many times. A child of Aedion and Lysandra, she was a lady of a small territory in Terrasen, full of Fae and Shapeshifter blood, she would live a long life with great powers, but would be hated and feared by many.

"I see, we will make an effort to eliminate the threat you have described, once we discuss what the lord of most of those with shapeshifting abilities wants us to do." The High Lord nodded once, for me to continue.

"I would lastly caution you all to keep something that cut off heads nearby, and make sure to hold the favor of any fire bringer you may know."

"You're kidding?" A red hair male smiled wide. "We are among your list of important things?"

I wasn't sure why he was so elated by this. In truth I wasn't sure who he was. "I told you before, healing, fire, and beheading are the only ways to—"

"Yes, yes, I heard you the first time. Do you know how many brothers I had, and now they have almost all been killed, we could have had had an army of fire bringers as you call them. The courts will have to favor us now." he touted.

"Well you shouldn't share your plans out loud." I suggested.

"They all know it." He leaned back the wall where he once stood. The temperature in the room had risen significantly.

"I think you will like my sister Rainsley." I said under my breath. Of course, they all heard me, but it didn't matter.

We continued talking until the sun was shining too brightly. I was loath to sleep in the middle of the day, but war had no cause for sleep cycles.


	5. Chapter 3: Exposition is the Mission

**Chapter 3: Exposition is the Mission **

**Haesel:**

I slept in the Night Court suite. I didn't mind anyway, but entering suddenly felt like I was outnumbered. I payed it no mind, as I was exhausted, and fell asleep quickly. I woke to all of them sitting in a very obvious way, waiting for me.

"Good evening, Princess, care for some dinner?" The one who had commented about the Cauldron asked. Only now, he was different. I'd say he had showered or put on cosmetics, but the change was far, far more drastic than that. He had massive leathery wings sprouting from his back.

"Did you have those earlier?" I asked in part because if he had, I was surely going to be killed by someone here if I couldn't notice something like that.

"He likes to hide them around the pretty Ellis." A girl, with wings to match, teased.

"I'm afraid I only remember Bear's name. Mostly because he was standing right next to my sister as she so happily sent me away." I prompted them all to introduced themselves again by giving away a bit of information myself.

"Yes, why didn't she let the male come. I would have enjoyed his company more, and he volunteered." Bear asked and I was glad his tone was joking.

I laughed, only because, of course, he would prefer Quintin over me. Everyone did, I didn't mind it so much as Rainsley did. Quintin was my twin in heart and sight. We looked like Whitethorns, white, slivery hair and bird of prey forms. Quintin had green eyes, but I had Ashryver eyes. We both used ice and wind first, and championed it. Quintin could barely keep a campfire going, I had equal control of powers. Quintin had far more control over his diplomatic powers though.

"Quintin is better suited to convincing people call on their armies, once more." I told him in all seriousness and truth.

"And what are you good at?" A young female with wings flared slightly asked me.

"Remind me your name," I started.

"Runa." She said plainly.

"Lovely. I am more well- rounded. Quintin is a fast talker, Rainsley is a brute in any physical capacity, Valeryn has impeccable powers, and—" I stopped myself. Quintin's warning was stark in my mind. I would not lay my littlest sister out as a target.

"And?" Runa asked.

"My youngest sister, will not be coming, there is no reason to speak about her." I said just a touch too quickly.

"Eat something." An obviously pregnant female, without wings, offered. She had been sitting in the corner, firmly between two people. I had barely seen her until she spoke. She made to serve me, but serval hands stopped her from leaning forward or even reaching forward. I wasn't sure why they stifled her so, but I certainly didn't need to be served. Before I could say so, the male who had called to me when I had just awoken dropped something cheesy onto my plate.

I picked up my fork, eager to avoid another awkward encounter, but I had to know what was wrong with her, other than being pregnant. But her face. I choked on my food.

I was looking at Eilinova. Doppelgangers. Perfect match except for the fact that this one was swollen with the effects of a baby.

At my shock of a reaction hands flew to their weapons. I didn't mean this female harm, I just couldn't imagine that this would bode well for Elli or this female.

"I'm sorry, you just look like someone I know very well." I took a deep sip of wine. Hands relaxed, a bit.

"Who?" The High Lady asked, sharper than necessary.

"My sister." I answered, though I really didn't to.

"How many sisters do you have?" Bear asked, trying to puzzle it out.

"Three." I answered without emotion. I forced myself to take another bite. It tasted good, but I had given away too much, when I had wanted was their names.

"And I met two." Bear said more to himself.

Eager for this to be over, I clarified. "Yes, and Quintin."

"So, you hide your little sister away from guests, why?" Bear asked a bit critically.

I blew a long breath out. "She was asleep when you came. You wouldn't have seen me if Rainsley didn't offer me up to you."

"And we come back to the same question. Why did she send you?"

"If I die here, she will have everything she always wanted." I spoke the words without thinking, but as soon as I said them I knew they were what they wanted to hear. It wasn't even a lie.

The silence from their reaction told me they believed me.

I finished the cheesy casserole and then pushed back in my seat.

"Did you steal her lover or something." Runa asked with poison dripping on every word.

What in the name of Hellas had I done to her?

"No, Rainsley prefers abusive brutes." My tongue was too loose, and as soon as I said the words I slapped my hand over my mouth.

"Don't feel bad, we gave you something to ensure that you'll tell the truth, easily." The High Lady smiled at me. "The other High Lords wanted us to infiltrate your mind and see your intentions, but this is less invasive."

Right. I had expected something like this, though I had stopped expecting after they had let me sleep.

"Well, you could torture me and I wouldn't be able to tell you all anything more about our troops that I haven't already. My one goal is to keep the Valg out of my world."

"One more question, then I'll show you around." The one I had first seen with Wings prompted, I leveled a look at him. "Will you be on the battlefield?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Are you asking if I can fight or if I intend to lead?"

He grinned, every promise of violence. "Both."

I smiled back at him with equal intensity. "What I do on the field depends on what the crown wants and needs, but I'm sure I can knock you on your ass."

"Good, on our tour, we will head to the training grounds first."

"Finnin, no." The High Lady, who must be his mother and Bear's, said quickly.

He began to protest. I interrupted. "I mean really, if you're not going to trust me, you should just have me face whoever if the best at solo combat. Though, I'm not sure you'll trust me more, or less."

Finnin lit up at that idea. "Uncle Cassian then."

I shrugged, it made no difference.

"No." The High Lady said sternly. Her mate rubbed her arms, but still she didn't relax. They exchanged a long look, which probably was more a fight. "No weapons, and no magic." She finally amended.

…

**BEAR:**

Finnin was rearing for this female. Runa was our cousin, but she just as protective as a sister would be. She hated any female Finnin had brought back to the river manor, and usually sent them packing in minutes or less.

Haesel had nowhere to go, though.

We headed down to the training grounds. Finnin was leading while pointing out the important things to Haesel as we walked out. The palace sat between a wide river and mountains. To the front of the palace was a giant field, acres upon acres. Normally games or gardens would dominate, only for the partygoers to return to their rooms in the airy open palace for the nefarious intentions Helion always prompted at his parties. Now, the field was full, as far as the eye could see with military tents from all courts, and from the armies of the other kingdoms on the continent.

The training ground was a range with chalked circles drawn and stacks and racks of different weapons with different sharpness along the edges. Units would meet at different times to keep them separate and not fighting each other.

Haesel watched as Cassian chose a ring to stand in. The grass was trodden and ripped up in all the rings. It wasn't like Cassian could pick a good one. We should lay sand or something over them.

Cassian stretched just a bit. Haesel watched that with a more predatory gleam than interest. Runa was Uncle Cassian and Aunt Nesta's only daughter, the only girl in the family unless Aunt Elain and Uncle Azriel had a girl. Beating her father in any capacity would not win Runa's affection or admiration, but more ire.

"Do you have any sparring rituals?" Cassian politely.

Haesel shrugged, but still under the drugs influence, "No, usually I don't formally spar, I just get decked by my sister or Aster."

"Who is Aster?" Cassian asked quickly.

"The Witch Queen." Haesel said calmly.

Cassian tried not to show surprise, but being hit by foreign queen was not what he expected as an answer. "On three then, Finnin can count for us." Cassian offered, Haesel dipped her chin in agreement, then widened her stance.

Finnin counted backwards. "3," Haesel laced her finger together and brought them to a deliberate place. "2," Cassian took his stance, fists high and ready. "1!" Finnin's yell split the air, and was quickly followed by Cassian's choking.

Haesel had somehow in an instantly whipped around Cassian, and brought him down, with her knee upon his throat. Nearly collapsing it with the force of the fall. She stood before he could recover and walked a few paces away.

"Once more then?" She asked as if she had not just bested the best general in a mere moment. "My brother thinks it's not fair when I do that. I promise I won't use that move again."

"Alright then," Cassian rose form the ground and took stance again. Heasel shook her hands out, then when back her to spot.

Finnin counted them down again.

Cassian struck out, but Haesel was far too fast for him and ducked beneath him and pinned his arm. While he was forced on that, she tripped him and they tumbled to the ground together. Haesel flipped up and snagged his neck once more, this time with her legs. He was done for then.

They did this twice more before Cassian caught her with her own speed. Knocking her to the ground first, she was smaller and less muscled, and simply couldn't get out of his hold.

...

**Haesel: **

After sparring, Finnin and Bear made appoint to show everything in this giant camp. From the trees, to the livestock, to the Illryians. Which they confessed was were the wings came from. They showed me the pools in the palace, the kitchens in the palace, the party rooms, the war planning rooms, the smith, the tanner, and introduced me to a hundred more people I would never remember.

I got the sense that while they were showing everything this place had to offer, they would have liked to be showing their own home off. I didn't really care. This was where I had to make a home for a while yet.

I would have to earn trust and respect so that when my family finally came, they wouldn't have to be given a truth serum to prove themselves. I would walk this hard road, so they could ensure the Valg did not return.

After the long walk through every alley and row the tents created, and every hallway and room in the palace, we returned to the Night Court suite. I eagerly returned to my room and claimed needing more sleep. Instead I remained away and worked on a list of names and places I had learned today. I had to start somewhere, and without a piano in the room I wouldn't be able to sleep easily.


	6. Chapter 4: Training

It had been over a week since I arrived in Day Court. I had spent all of my time with the Night Court. Only they refused to call themselves a court, as they held separate views from the official court. It was kind of nice, it was kind of like having a family here. Others talked with me and spent time training or hounding after me for information, but I gave it freely to those in Night Court. Mother wouldn't like Cassian, but everyone else should get along.

Maybe. When they get here. Because I felt like a child at times. I couldn't winnow, at all, I had tried and tried and tried. And looked stupid doing it.

I tried to help with planning, but there was far too many politics and ill feeling involved. I didn't know the relationships that were formed between each other over centuries. I was fumbling and blind about suggesting geography to fight on, about the way things were done. I just didn't know, and as much as I knew they would be in the same position in my world, I felt bad.

I wrote to mother about it several times, asking, very selfishly, for her to send Quintin. She could receive the letters once a month at the best, so I had yet to send them.

I made the best of it, and the Night Court family tried to make it a little easier on me.

Routines were set up, mostly sitting in meetings drawing on all of my knowledge, and trying not to sound too unhopeful. The best parts of the day were when I was able to train with the various High lords to-be and their powerful friends. Before my list of people I could spar with was very short, and halved when you took out anyone related to me.

I had so much fun and actually felt my skills improving, as they haven't in sometime, since I had only had similarly trained partners.

The Illyrian training was the most fun, the most brutal.

The first time they had asked me into the ring, I sparred with their head general, Cassian, Bear and Finnin's uncle.

I had him on the ground and choking in seconds, but he didn't underestimate me again, and didn't let me use my favorite quick move that produced such an effect. From that moment on I had to fight hard for any blow, let alone a win.

Finnin was an easy and eager teacher, he was the youngest of his cousins and had never had the chance to teach anyone. I often made excuses to being on the pitch more often than I was scheduled to, and he had yet to complain. Bear's style of training reminded me of Rainsley, relentless, unyielding, and hard to beat without causing serious harm. Calder was too kind to truly hurt me, and as such was a poor choice for a sparring partner.

What surprised me was that parents no longer sparred with their children. They watched or partnered off with people their own age. Though age was a bit flexible of a concept. When I asked about it, Finnin told me that some of the High Lords felt threatened when their heir got to be as strong or stronger than them. The magic of being High Lord was died to the death of the father. His family didn't have that issue, but the others did, and so his father and mother stayed away from the others upsetting even more by being different. They had sparred and trained together for hundreds of years, they didn't need to do it now.

So, when the High Lord of Night court asked me to train with him, I was nervous, but I wasn't going to usurp him.

The pitch was out in the open, common solider and High Lord, kings from other areas of their world, were all welcome to try their luck, on one field, with the same supplies, and the same view.

The spymaster and High Lady followed closely as we made our way down. This felt more like a confrontation than a training session.

He was so like my own father. He handed me the weapon of choice, blunted steel swords, and then let me choose where to stand. The sun was blinding, constantly, and seemingly from every angle. It didn't matter where I stood though, as he settled his dark power of Night around us. I could only see the ground, and as far as the High Lady and Spymaster.

"We don't need an audience. Especially if you beat me." He joked, and with all my heart I thought it was a true joke.

I have had to guard so much, and this family made me want to stop with the secrets and tell them all of our defenses. He took his stance, and took mine.

"What is this about?" I asked as quietly as I could.

"I want to trust you, and this seems like the most productive way." He smirked, then without warning, attacked.

I rolled out of the way, and rose quickly to meet his blade. His movements were quick, sure, and powerful. He sparred most like Aster, but this was still very different than fighting with iron nails. He would rip me to shreds, Aster would pull her strikes. This was a test to see how much I would take, not how good I was.

He knew that from Cassian already. This was a test of character. How long could hold my own in battle, how long would I fight for worlds?

I intended to outlast this old lord.

We sparred without stop, despite the injuries both of us accumulated, for several hours. I had several opportunities to end the fight, and he did as well, but it was his mate, her yell splitting the darkness, calling for us to head to a family dinner that got us to stop.


	7. Chapter 5: VALG 101

Chapter 5: VALG 101

BEAR:

We asked Haesel to teach a class to various generals, trainers and other people who could pass on her preferred ways of beheading and Valg slaying.

She didn't like it, but agreed. When she got to the demonstration part, she looked around awkwardly. Not sure how to pick her victim.

I did too and noticed that she was the only female in the room, other than my mom. How, how could not one of the courts have some female that they deemed worthy of this briefing. I knew the Illriyan's were a lost cause, but the Darkbringer's or any other Court should have had one. There were fifty people here.

One of the most lude Illriyan generals offered, making some comment about his wings. Seyar Weilt, the younger of the two looked the same as every fresh Illryian.

Haesel took a breath and continued talking.

"There are a hundred situations you find yourselves in battle, in the air, on land, on a ship. With or without a weapon. I'm going to hope that you know the easier ways to kill someone by beheading. If you don't, then you should get on that. When on flat enough ground, and without a weapon, I recommend tearing off the head."

She said the words so causally, so out touch with her giggling and smiling stories from the other night.

Seyar turned to look at her, as not sure if she would actually tear of his head.

"Basic joints are good step stools." She added.

She kicked the back of his knee, and while he didn't fall, he did stumble, flaring his wings to keep his balance. That gave her the opening to his hips, which she stepped into, wedging her foot on to the bone and into his waist.

Her other leg, she swung up and around his shoulder and wrapped her fingers into his mouth and then stopped. Just as he found his balance again.

"A good yank should break his neck. Tearing all of the skin and tissues will be harder, but the break will probably be enough for you to find something with a sharp edge." She dropped off of him.

"That was, completely—" Seyar sputtered, but a raised brow from my father stopped him.

"Illken are taller than most, so that may not work, or it could be the only thing that works. Because, again, there are a million situations you could be in." Haesel gave us all a little smile, that I was coming to recognize as an invitation for questions.

When no one spoke, I asked, "What's next?"

She walked us through the different types of Valg and their weaknesses, and strengths. She always prefaced her information as it being from the littlest Valg brother. The older two had been separated for thousands of years, and likely had racked up their own menagerie of deadly creatures.

At the end of the time, Haesel was tired. I could see this was dragging on her, that being the only one with information we needed was a hard role to fill.

My brother saw it too, and instead of going to some other meeting, took her off to do something fun. I wasn't sure what Finnin was thinking with her, but I hoped that their relationship ensured the alliance held. My brother had nearly no history of relationships lasting more than one night.

If this happened with Haesel, then it could put our territory, and our world at risk. I hoped they would both be bigger than that, but I wasn't sure that Haesel's sister was.

Haesel had nothing kind to say about her sister, but anytime someone cracked a joke about her, she claimed that we didn't know her. It was an odd sore subject. Probably having to do with the time Rainsley pushed Haesel out of one of the towers, or the time she lit Haesels favorite toy on fire, or any of the other hundred terrible things she had done.

It was obvious that Haesel loved her in ways only sisters could, but I had never done any of that to Finnin. We wrestled too hard, and fought over stupid things, but never did I torment him.

Haesel and her sister's relationship was not my main worry, it was what Rainsley would do if she heard my brother dumped her after one night.

They hadn't slept together, yet, I think. If I talked to Finnin about it though, he claimed something about me not understanding females, which I'd agree with on most days.


	8. Chapter 6: Family Dinner

**Hello all, **

**Thanks for making it this far! I wanted to let you know that starting the first week of september, I will be posting a chapter a week! I'm not sure what day**

**I'll post, but it will be more frequent. Let me know your thoughts, postive or constructive! Check out my profile for more updates on this story and others. **

**Thanks, **

**Court **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Family Dinner **

**HEASEL: **

The female, who looked like my hugely pregnant version of my sister, was called Elain. Aunt Elain to Finnin and Bear, with whom I spent the most time. Runa hated me off and on, and sometimes I could handle her flippant ways, others I simply got up and left.

Elain was due in a few months still, but she missed home, and that close to her due date, no one was going to deny her anything. It was odd how akin they treated her as we did to Elinova. They were similar in spirit and looks it seemed.

In a meeting, the origin of the Acheron sister's powers was brought up. Karlene had been gifted by the cauldron much like Nesta and Elain. Feyre, the High Lady of Night, had a different experience in going from human to fae, but they told me anyway, in case it was relevant. It wasn't. The healer was only one that really mattered, and she had already been taken.

Since Elain craved being home, the group took me along for a dinner. I was excited to see how their territory looked compared to the intensely bright of Day Court.

When the winnowing opened to a giant shining city made of starlight, my chest tightened to pain. I missed home so much. I missed my siblings, difficult though they could be. I missed my mother and father, and Maia, and Aureline and Aster and even Sellene. What if Sellene died while I was here? Gods, I hated not knowing anything or being able to talk to them.

"It's beautiful" I said to them all, because there wasn't much else to say, or that I could say.

After a short flight around the city where Finnin carried me and pointed out everything the city had to offer, Feyre led me inside their manor. The rooms were open and grand. Filled with fine things that made me feel like I was in a home, not a palace for the ruling family to hold court in. If this was where they lived, did they also conduct business here too? It didn't seem possible to have a place so welcoming for a court. Every court and throne room I had entered had the sole purpose to intimidate, impress, or strike fear.

I sat in the middle of the table in the dining hall, not really caring who sat where, but I should have sat facing the other way, only because I couldn't stop eyeing the pianoforte in the parlor over.

My fingers began to ich.

Even while I was staring at the piano from the other room, I could tell Finnin never stopped watching me. I wasn't confident I wanted his attentions. He was powerful, and feared. Any relationship between him and me would have to be fleeting, mostly sexual, if not entirely. While that wasn't the worst idea, well, war complicated everything.

I was careful about what I thought about regarding him as well, pushing it out of my mind every time the thought occurred also likely had something to do with the lack of action between us.

He was the most striking individual I had ever seen, and these days I saw lot of males, and lot more of the males than I normally would. Not that I was complaining, but shacking up with someone with a title had never ended well for me before, and I couldn't imagine it would this time either. If I kept pushing it from my mind, I would be just fine.

I focused on a story Rhys was telling everyone. They all jumped in to tell their side of the story or to add details or correct him. It felt marvelously like at home, only they hadn't resorted to shouting about it—yet.

When I was full to bursting, they shifted us onto the couches, where I was pushed even closer to the instrument. Bear sat at the bench, but didn't touch the keys, the jokes and plans and comments would ruin the music or the other way around for the others I suppose.

Finnin crossed the room to refill my glass of wine. "You've been staring at my brother all night." He teased quietly. "I'm not sure how to tell you this, but he's more interested in your brother than you."

I gave him a confused look. It wasn't Bear I was looking at, but smooth curves of the perfectly varnished wood, and the bone white keys.

"It's the piano, not him." I said at last. Telling him I liked to play wouldn't be a risk.

"Then play something," He had sunk into the cushion next to me, but now pushed me to my feet and waved Bear off the bench. "I want to hear music form the other world."

My fingers had once again spent more time wrapped around the handle of a blade than on the keys, and I snapped them to a familiar warm up.

"What kind of music do you want to hear?" I turned to asked Finnin, he had slide forward, so his body was angled towards me and the piano.

"Your favorite." He said confidently.

"So, nothing easy then," I said more to myself. There was piece of music, probably not the most elegant or phenomenal, but it was joyful and fun to play.

I tapped out on the keys, finding the rhythm easy as it built and jumped and broke.

My mother preferred hearing grand rising crescendos, but that was exhausting for the heart to play and to listen to. I wasn't ready to show them that side of me. I needed something to be light, to be fun before we forget what it was like to do things like this.

When we crossed the sea to fight, I might forget what it was like to not smell blood.

I had only the worst stories from my parents, and the rest of my family. While I knew that they were woven with the love and determination of defending our country.

When I looked up from the keys they clapped. It felt good.

After we sat and shared stories of places we visited and things we had done. We had hundreds of years of stories and we all felt the need to share everything. Talk eventually turned to the situations at hand and many found excuses to go away, not willing to talk about it now too.

Too soon it was just me and Finnin.

"Should we open another bottle, or is this enough for you?" He joked, the bottle had only another drop left in it.

I shook my head, I was done drinking. This was a difficult time, and being hungover wouldn't help.

I was supposed to train with Finnin's father again in the morning.

"You are always the last to sleep." He commented at last, sliding down to my end of the couch.

"There are a lot of people around me, but it's hard to sleep when your feel alone." I sighed.

His gaze was intense, violet eyes and filled with sorrow. "You don't like us?"

"I like you fine, but I know I was put in this suite so your family can kill me if I get out of hand. That mentality of mistrust leaves me quite alone, even when we are happily drinking." I explained.

"I want you to like it here." He leaned forward, intent in sharing his honesty.

But that desire made no sense. I would grow to like a war camp, and when the war was done, I would leave. "Why?"

His bobbed before he said, "I want you to stay. I want you love Velaris and stay here with me and my family."

Oh. "I probably can't."

"Why?" He turned the question on me.

I only shook my head, I couldn't bear to tell him.

"I'll take a probably." While his voice was rough, when I glanced back up to him to the invasion, the questions was so, so plain. The desire for love and to be loved was there for me to take and give. And foolish it was, but I wanted it so bad. "Haesel, I know that this isn't the best situation but—"

And I kissed him. I was tired of waiting, tired of trying not to look at his lips. And damningly it was better than I hoped. I made myself pull away.

"I should try to sleep. I don't want to embarrass myself tomorrow." I went to hide in my room.


	9. Chapter 7: Suprise Attack

**Chapter 7: Surprise Attack **

**HAESEL: **

That morning I overslept. Which was embarrassing. Finnin knocked on my door to wake me up.

When I let him into to the room, he slipped in and closed the door. Which should have been my first clue that this wasn't a just a wake-up call.

"Haesel," He sat on the edge of my bed and I buried my face in the pillow. It was only pounding a little bit. "I wanted to talk about last night."

And that got my attention. I sat up and looked at him. "I know I should-" And he kissed me back.

With far more force than the little peck I had given him last night. I was infinitely glad of the bed to fall back on.

It was only a moment of kisses growing more intense before Bear burst into the room bearing desperate news, and disappointment.

Finnin or Bear winnowed us to the cliff side where the lords and general were gathering trying to come up with a plan that would protect the army that was about to be smashed by some legion of flying worms. A crude attempt at wyverns.

The furthest form the palace were already being decimating. The consolidated troops were being wrecked, the supplies targeted more than anything. They had only sent one legion, so this was test, as much as a crippling attack.

They were being slaughtered. Though I could now see it, I couldn't hear what I excepted, no screams no rousing call to wake people.

These new worm-wyverns were disgusting they spewed black gunk that sent grown males screaming worse than a newborn being dropped.

I didn't wait for direction or permission, this was as much of a test, even if it was a costly one. I was done being looked at like a pretty princess.

So when the High Lords were assembling, trying and failing to make a plan to drive them back, I lit the sky on fire.

I drew every drop Mala and Brannon had given me and lit those murderous, demon worms on fire.

From my vantage on the hill, where the towering castle overlooked the field where the soldiers had been making a semi-permanent camp, I blew fire.

The worms in the initial blast were melted, so no more of their goo was dropped onto the army. They seemed to all realize that I was the biggest threat, and turned towards to me, and the flames that spread from my hands. They never reached me, however. They didn't have the magic resistance that Ilken did, and they didn't have agency that wyverns did.

The kings would likely learn from their failures here, and so I would give them no survivors to test on.

….

"You should have waited for us to make a decision." Lord Thesan scolded me.

"Every second you took, more people died." I reasoned, with my adrenaline still high it likely sounded rude. Good.

"And now you are drained, of magic. What if the kings show up?" Lord Helion chided, with a sympathetic look. He understood, but didn't want his best weapon weak. I hated the way he looked at me. I wasn't just a weapon.

"I would hope the lords of this land would provide some better-timed defense. And I never said I was drained." I snipped. Stupid I was so stupid. I shouldn't had said that.

"If you have more magic than that, after this war will have to kill you ensure you don't kill us all and take our lands when we are weak." Eris threw his sword to the ground, it was perfectly clean.

I crossed my arms, and feeling very childish, threatened him with my mother. "Then I will inform my mother of your plans and tell her not to bring the armies."

Tamlin snorted. "An empty threat. You need the valg to stay here."

"Then I would point out that you have fewer allies than I do siblings." I dug in, hard. I might be new here, but some things were blaringly obvious.

He rounded on that comment, coming almost to my face. I had had enough golden-haired bullies that it was easy to ignore the nearness. "Siblings who either can't compare to your power level, or who want you dead. Why else would they send you?"

"In good faith perhaps." I deflected.

He stepped back, amending, "you are the most powerful or the most disposal."

"Would you like to find out which?" I crooned.

"I think it's both." His eyes flashed and for the first time I noticed the claws.

"I think it depends which sibling you ask, which country." I eyed the claws, wanting to make a comment about how lame they were in comparison to iron nails of witches.

"What does that mean?" Tarquin challenged, speaking up for the first time. I was inclined to tell them all why my mother was in Dornaelle, just to see them more pissed, but I knew they wouldn't have the reaction of those who knew about the might of Dornaelle.

I merely rolled my eyes and let Runa pull me away, while Bear was struggling to keep his brother from fighting. I had robbed them all of a good fight. Let them be nasty old cranky men. They were used to being the most powerful and feared. I shouldn't make them angry, but I would not care about stepping on toes if it meant saving lives.

Over my shoulder I heard the indictable voice of Eris, the High Lord of Autumn, likely to someone, "Let the Firebird go."


	10. Chapter 8: White Hair and Wings

**Chapter 8: White Hair and Wings **

**Two Weeks Later: **

HAESEL:

That legion was a raiding party sent around the continent of Prythian to find the army. Most were never meant to survive, but to report where the soldiers, camps, and other important places were. The valg had sent several such groups to test defenses of the continent and steal information. Other countries had joined in the alliance, and the valg had mainly been focused on the other continent, but the Prythian people where not quite ready to move to the other side of the world, just yet.

The damage to the army was minimal, but now, more time was wasted to trek south and clean out any valg. The longer it took to join with the other army, the more the valg army grew. I tried to tell them this, but their territories had been attacked, and I knew how that effected even cool-hearted rulers.

We spent two weeks on the island, cleaning out, as everyone called it.

I knew they wouldn't be as successful as they believed, but it was better than leaving their people defenseless, armyless.

We were packing up our camp, which was more massive than I could have imagined. Finnin had taken me flying several times to see it in the entirety. I hadn't told them about my shapeshifting ability. It wasn't something that many could do here.

The moon was full tonight, we would wait for news from my world, then move on. The portals could be easily opened in consistent spots here and there. The portal outside of Ornyth had opened over the ocean in this world, Bear had immediatly winnowed us, so I didn't realize at the time. They had opened the portal, then traveled to Ornyth.

Now we were waiting for news just outside of Velaris. Wendlyn's capital city was in line with a field just outside of the city, in Night Court.

It was there, we waited for my mom to toss some messenger through with information then we would send letters back in response.

I was eager for news. We would be leaving to go east tomorrow which meant my mother would have to travel all the way to the Fae lands to open the portal, or perhaps we would go so far around the planet that it would open at the Western Wastes. The next full moon would be tricky.

There was a meteor shower coming up, and that was the deadline for the army. It would be easiest to hold the portal then, for so many people. It wasn't soon, but soon enough. I missed my siblings and my friends. I missed having people I could trust around me.

The swirling light blasted a hole in my vision. I blinked rapidly. I would be the only one able to recognize whoever was coming.

A tall, thin silhouette slowly materialized. Letters and small box in one hand, trunk in the other.

Then sliver hair, matching to mine. Quintin had come. The portal disappeared and I tackled him with a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming!" I smiled. My brother was here.

"I wasn't supposed to come yet." He was far too somber for this reunion.

"What do you mean?" I asked sharply. The others had taken a step back.

His eyes roved me for injuries or some mark. "Sellene has faded."

No. Absolutely not. Not yet. Not ever. I looked at the thin box he was carrying. "I don't want it."

"Haesel." He chided.

I shook my head. "I don't want it."

"Well you don't have to wear it." He said exasperated.

"Haesel?" Finnin asked, tentatively.

"I didn't tell them." I told Quintin quietly as I could.

"You don't have to." He pressed the box into me, hard enough I had to take it or it would drop.

I snorted. "What else has happened?"

"Maia and Val." He smiled.

"I don't believe that."

He nodded though. "They're cute."

"But Maia will—"

"She will."

"And so Val is still going to be-"

"She will."

"I'm happy or them then."

"Do you ever talk so people can understand you?" Bear asked.

"Sure, I do," I said to Bear, then turned to my brother, "Quintin this Bear, he's your type."

"You didn't make a list again." Quintin groaned.

I pretended to be offended. "He's top of the list Quinnie."

Quintin turned so only I could see his face, it was pink. So he did think Bear was cute. I was damn good at this.

"And this is Finnin," I gestured to him. Did I say anything else?

Finnin gave me a weird look, but shook Quintin's hand.

"Did you take my advice?" Quintin asked once the rest of the introductions were over. We all made our way down to the meetup where we would winnow back to Dawn.

"The big one with the red hair, calls me firebird, and some of the others have started to too, but I've haven't shared the details of Whitethorn heritage." I mumbled.

"Maybe it's your beaky nose." He joked.

"We have the same nose." I wrinkled said nose at him.

"Well since your shorter it looks more pronounced." He smirked.

"Funny, I thought being taller made your nose bigger." I poked.

He gave me a look of mocking indigence.

Before we were in ear shot again, I pulled Finnin's arm back and he turned to me and Quintin. I gestured to Bear too, and he magically knew to turn around. Likely their mind powers. "There is one thing that you should know before you spill it by accident." I said lightly. I figured I might as well explain it to Finnin and Bear where no one else could hear. "Finnin and Bear's aunt, Elain, looks identical to Eilinova."

"What?" The three of them said together.

I took a breath and clarified. "They aren't just twins, but copies of each other. Elain is pregnant though, so it's creepier."

"You sound worried about it." Finnin asked.

I ignored him, but turned to my brother. He would understand. "Elain rejected her mate, and fell in love with someone else. I think Eili could get caught in that complicated issue. And it is an issue, it's been for hundreds of years and no one is over the snub."

"Then we keep her away from the mate." Quintin agreed.

"Lucien." I said as quietly as I could.

"The skinny red haired one?" Quintin asked. He was already so much better at names than me. I nodded.


	11. Chapter 9: The Night Before

**Chapter 9: The Night Before**

**Bear: **

This was the first real night that Quintin had spent in this world, and we were headed to battle in the morning. We had spent the day traveling across the sea, half winnowing, half sailing with magic propelling us along. Mom had used up most of her energy and wouldn't be fighting in the morning.

She hadn't been raised like an Illryian and I had feeling she was more comfortable watching all of us, so she could see where to help if it really came to it.

We would be fine though.

It wasn't going to be a big one, or an important battle, just a dip to get our toes wet. That's what uncle Cassian said.

Haesel and Finnin now shared a tent, no one had said anything yet. Quintin was given one next to them, but we were all in theirs having a drink.

Except Haesel, who was somewhere, alone.

Quintin made no comment about her though. He understood Haesel in ways even I would never understand my brother. I loved my brother, but Quintin and Haesel were twins. Almost literally.

They look exactly alike, only their powers were different.

I had asked, but they said that were born exactly a year apart. The fertility of fae in the other world must not be so restrictive. To have 5 children, and two so close together.

Haesel's pensiveness seemed to be a common because when it was just the three of us, she returned to the tent.

Finnin tried to talk to her, but she just shook him off with one-word replies.

Quintin filled the silence for us, telling us about the wyverns preparing, and how he had never seen a baby wryven until recently.

I was both terrified and excited to see the wyverns. They were apparently the most-deadly thing in their world, except for Haesel's family.

"I'mma head to bed soon, Haesel." Quintin said at last. "Come on." He patted the floor in front in of himself. Haesel slide off the bed and sat with her back to her brother. He began braiding her hair. Tight but elaborate braids, ones that made no sense until he was done. They kept the different sized pieces of hair from her face and made her look like the terrifying warrior she was. Normally she didn't even brush her hair. This polished look was enough for my brother to signal for us to leave.

Quintin and I left Haesel and Finnin alone.

"She's usually so talkative." I commented. There was a lot I wanted to know about this family, mainly what Haesel's deal was with my brother.

"She's tunneling into her power." He responded nonchalant.

"Already?" I asked a bit confused.

"In our world the iron makes that the hardest part of wielding magic, surely you felt it even in the quick trip there." He asked.

"I did." I nodded. I didn't ever want to go back to that suffocation.

"For her it's a habit, a way to get her mind in the right place." He explained.

"I see," I paused, not sure what else to say.

"Will your brother be fine tomorrow?" Quintin asked, not answering my slightly veiled question.

"What do you mean?" I shook my head, this took a dark turn.

"Will he survive this war?" Quintin clarified.

I gave him a smile, "Will any of us?"

"Haesel takes death very personally." He sighed.

"I'll look out for him." I assured him. None of his tension was let out though.

"Good." He started to his own tent.

"She didn't take Sellene's death hard." I commented.

Quintin stopped. "Sellene was our father's cousin, we weren't close."

"Yet you came here early to tell her that she died." I started. There was more to his visit, there had to be.

"Yes." He agreed, not lying, but not giving me anything.

"Why?" I asked. If he was willing to be so candid.

He took a big breath. "We may not have been close, but I still felt like I needed to tell my sister myself. And I wanted to be here with her."

"I don't think that's all." I pushed.

"It's not." He said honestly, blandly.

"Then tell me." I urged.

He shrugged, "It's not my story to tell. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I answered back.


	12. Chapter 10: Healing Tents

Chapter 10: Healing Tents

Haesel:

Now that the battle was done, I knew where my brother would be.

We had been trained at the North Torre for several years Our parents sent us to every corner of our world were we might find a skill, and made us learn. We spent time in the Ferian Gap learning how to fly on a wyvern, time in the Western Wastes with assassins, and time with the witches, we spent a whole year in Dornaelle and Misty Gate.

It was a spectacular childhood and early adulthood, but now the most helpful would be the healing.

The valg infected their hosts and so only magical healing could bring them back. We captured as many prisoners as we could, but they could wait. The people bleeding out would be first. People who would die if they were treated soon.

My brother and I worked on the opposite ends of the tent and went we met in the middle we would take a short break. The first time around, we ate something and then started on another row.

All the while, until morning. I had often thought of my powers as a curse. One that made kill the legion that had attacked us, making me the one always to kill, to be thrown into danger, but now I was glad the depth and breadth of my skills. I could save anyone here, as long as I was fast enough.

My brother had similar thoughts.

We needed no supplies, but the learning from the Torre.

We cleared only three rows before I collapsed into exhaustion. This was enough. I could start again in the morning. I wouldn't be able to finish another, and I wouldn't stop once I started.

I also couldn't sleep.

I followed Quintin along, sipping water slowly, and waiting until he was done so I could go bathe.

He didn't fight, and so had much more magic pent up. I also wouldn't leave him.

Elain, came out of her hiding spot to help cut bandages and prepare tonics and poultices. Quintin got a good, long look at her. It was utterly terrifying to see your baby sister hugely pregnant.

She was gorgeous, but her blonde hair with the slight reddish tint was a perfect match to Eilinovas. I wondered what magic she had, as I had never seen nor heard about it.

If it was the same as Eilinova's, I would be truly terrified.

Lucien, though lightly injured, gave Elian a wide berth.

Quintin and I shared a wordless conversation about him, Elain and our littlest sister.

It was so strange, and I knew it would end well. They were also far too old for her to be involved with. They were too old for me to be involved with. Finnin's parents and the other lords often roped me in with "the kids", even though all of us were a few centuries old.

To put Eilinova and Lucien together. I shuddered.

…

I found my tent and was pleasantly surprised to find Finnin there, already clean, but still shirtless.

"You're gory." He commented, but braved the blood and other bodily fluids to kiss me. "I'll find someone to refill the bath water."

"Without a shirt?" I asked with a smirk.

He smiled devilishly. "I don't think I'll ever put a shirt back on if you keep looking at me like that."

"Like what?" I demanded.

He didn't answer but popped out of the tent and returned with buckets magically in tow. "I didn't think I could miss that smelly camp in Day."

"Running water is the second-best luxury." I mused

"Second best?" He stalled in his work of filling the bath.

"Sweet chocolate pastries are better, obviously.' My tone was teasing, but I this was less than ideal.

"Hmmm," he smiled again, "here I thought you were going to refer the art that is me without a shirt.'

"Art? I'm not sure you could get cockier." I jabbed.

He dipped a finger into the water. "I'd say you should get into the tub while it's still warm, but you don't have that problem?"

"I don't. But my brother does, will you check on him please?" I stood from my spot I was sitting, trying not get anything gross.

"Yes," he kissed me. "Anything you ask." He kissed me again.

I bit my tongue on the words that nearly slipped from my lips. I love you. I wasn't used to this affection, this partnership. It wasn't the first time I had loved someone, but it was the strongest, the quickest I felt it. Maybe love was the thing that led to such fear.

I finished my bath and when he returned, we decided to make the most of being young, in love, and alive. After all of the trials the day before, we were alive. We had survived this first test, and we might not live through the next.

My parents and their friends had taught me a million things, but the most important lesson was not to waste a second of my time in this world or any.


	13. Chapter 11: right in front of my salad

Hello all,

Thank you for being patience with my hiatus. I have decided to upload my work even though it is not edited as fully as I would like. That in mind, please know there will be more updates, but full of typos. Hopefully easy ones to overlook. I am nervous to begin posting again. Please share your thoughts!

* * *

**HAESEL**:

The following day we spent cleaning things up, getting ready to move on to the next field. We didn't know when or where the Valg would appear so numerous scouts were sent out. We would head to the place we had agreed to make the portal for our troops in the our world. Quintin and I spent most of our time in the healing tents, we were both pretty drained, and so helped in ways without using magic.

We haven't had a dinner like we commonly did since Quintin had come. I was excited to get back to it. to some form of family even if wasn't mine.

Cassian and Azriel were gone, doing something a little more important than family bonding. It was sad they were missing today, it was Elain's last day before returning to Velaris where she would give birth. Nesta was going with her, but no one else, at least not until the day of.

Cirus and Runa decided they would come, and actually speak to us. Usually they left as soon as was polite. I knew they were under a lot of pressure seeing as their father was the general of everyone. They were expected to be just as spectacular and innovated, just as inspiring.

They both needed the time to relax before things got serious again.

"So, which sibling are you going to set me up with?" Cirus asked.

Quintin assessed him, "Well I don't think you're Ellie's type, how about a queen?"

"A witch queen." I added.

Quintin took that line, and added to it. "Who rides a wryven into battle."

"who's hair sparkles with moon white hair." I said mysteriously.

"And has iron nails," he noted, ticking the list off on his fingers.

"And can beat us both in fight." I amended.

"But not at one time," Quintin clarified.

"Is she hot?" Cirus intruppted. Because of course that was what he cared about.

Quintin looked to me, comically for an answer, "Aren't all witches?" I asked.

"Witches use blood and perversion to do magic outside of their limits. There is nothing about them having to be hot." Runa explained.

"Witches don't have magic." I said, though I meant in our world.

"Except for the Yielding." Quintin again, clarified.

I nodded. They didn't really need to know what that was.

"Well, What's her name?" Finnin asked.

"Aster." Quintin and I said at the same time.

"You two are freaky." Runa jabbed.

I raised a brow, but it was Bear who jumped in with something snarky to say back to her. She hadn't bothered to learn anything about us, so I didn't care to defend myself against her.

The adults, as they liked to refer to themselves as, sat at the other end of the table, completely obvious to our matchmaking.

"What kinds of things do you like to do in Terrasen?" Bear asked Quintin.

Quintin leaned back in his chair. "Oh you know, read law books, ignore grumpy old men, write letters to cousins in other countries, throw things at my sisters when they don't behave."

"The usual things for a prince." Bear nodded.

We all laughed. "I actually don't spend much time in Terrasen. I won't ever be King, and Rains won't want my help so Haesel and I-"

I cleared my throat. And he stopped with that line of thought.

"Haesel and I travel extensively." He corrected.

"Why won't your sister want your help running a whole country?"

"Well, the order of succession technically gives it to me. We can't change it, it's one of the laws that are permeant. Plus, we have parliament now, so the Monarch is really just a tie breaker."

"You vote on things?"

"On everything." I said.

Quintin smiled, and recalled some slogan, "It's the people's land."

"That's a nice notation. What things like this war? Do the people vote on whether to raise an army?"

"Terrasen always has an army, and it run by an elected general." Quintin explained.

"Aedion?" Runa asked. So, she had been paying attention.

It was only a bit longer before my eyelids to started to droop, and for me to lean on Finnin to stay sitting up. By then it was only Quintin and Bear and their flirting far more imaginative and direct at the same time. It both the cutest and grossest thing I had ever listened to.

When Finnin couldn't take it anymore we headed to own tent and slept. We would be moving East tomorrow. The decision had been made to make a sweep of the land and eliminate any Valg we found.

Eventually they would all be gone.

…

Quintin flew with Bear in the morning. And since our animal forms were still a secret, Bear carried him.

It was adorable.


	14. Chapter 12: arrival

**Haesel**:

We ran into a herd of Valg far sooner than we expected. The ground troops never saw them creep out the woods and just smash in the line of troop marching along.

I couldn't use fire without starting a forest fire. The coverage from the trees had kept the Valg hidden from view.

This was a nightmare. The line was stretched for miles, and it wasn't wide enough for anyone to put up a proper defense. Worst of all I had no idea what to do or how to help.

**Bear:**

"Dad!" I screamed for him in my mind as well was out loud. He had no idea what was happening. We needed to get control, but I wasn't in charge.

I flew lower, trying to see who was attacking us.

They looked like normal Fae. Normal fae that bled black. Not that a ton of them were bleeding. It was more red down here.

Haesel was further away cutting through one after another, I dropped Quintin off near her, and they made their way down the line. Killing or at the very least making sure our enemy couldn't kill anymore of our people.

Haesel was a real force to be reckoned with, I had seen it several times. This was the first time I had seen Quintin and he kept up with her easily.

Finishing off anyone she brought down with an axe to the neck. I landed close by them and went the opposite direction.

A low horn to the east sounded and I looked around for any clue what it was. Haesel and Quintin both snapped towards the sound.

They knew what it was.

"Crochan's!" Quintin yelled to me.

"Witches?" I asked, a breath of relief.

"They clean this mess right up!" Haesel yelled and when she grinned her teeth were lined with black. "Watch out though." She nodded and just time. I jabbed my sword behind me where I felt an attacker.

She turned back to fighting and I did the same.

Not only a moment later the sky filled with red capes. They swooped low and just wrecked the Valg. With arrows with swords and everything in between.

When I turned back to Haesel and Quintin they were gone, carried up and out by the Crochans on brooms and smaller wrvyens that could fit on the path.

**HAESEL:**

We slammed into the ground, as Wryvens didn't know what a soft landing was. Valryn tackled me to the ground and Elie took Quintin down.

"That's enough. We to know they aren't being mistreated or mind controlled." Rainlesy's voice broke the reunion up.

"Not yet Rains." Quintin smiled.

"Not yet?" She snapped. Not a hair out of place on her golden head.

I hugged everyone, mom, dad, Aedion, Fenrys, even Rainsley.

"Im excited for you to meet Quintin's crush. He's very powerful." I joked to mom.

"We need to know things." Rainsley snapped her fingersm hurrying me up

"They don't about our animal forms, and they don't know that Elinova looks exactly like one of them."

"What do you mean?" Mom asked drawing my sister close.

Quintin looked at our littlest sister. "They are more than just twins, they are copies of each other."

"It's freaky." I added.

"They will probably be freaked out, maybe even violent." he added. "She needs to stay out of sight."

"Our allies may not be your ally." I said as kindly as I could. This was the plan to get Elinova to stay as far from Lucien as possible. Make her think people wanted to hurt her. It was the worst thing I had ever done to her at least, but I felt like it was the only way to protect her.

"I'd like to meet them then." Val announced.

"Haesel should tell she also has a crush." Quintin smirked.

"I hope you've picked one out for all of us." Rainsely's lips twisted up.

"Haesel," Finnin appeared out nowhere.

"I'll take this one." Rainsley said not quietly at all.

"Sorry already taken." Finnin answered with a smirk. Who was this boy?

"Haesel, dad's all concerned that you disappeared." Finnin turned back to me.

"We were just catching up, then coming right over for introductions." I made nervous hand gestures.

"I'll get the Highlords then." He offered quickly.

"Do you have to?" I snurched up my nose.

"Yes." He kissed me then vanished.

"What was that?" Val asked.

I said with as much of a straight face as I could. "Winnowing."

"I meant the kiss, but okay." She smiled and Quintin and I lead the pack to the High Lords.


End file.
